


Cute Lil' Solangelo

by PrettyLittleShips



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm, Solangelo cuddles, Yaoi, solangelo, solangelo cute, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittleShips/pseuds/PrettyLittleShips
Summary: Nico's upset. Will's there to comfort him, as always. It's quite adorable. TRIGGER WARNING: SELF-HARM!





	1. TRIGGER WARNING

PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY SELF-HARM/DEPRESSION


	2. Nico's Arms

Nico was sitting at the campfire next to Will Solace. The Will Solace. The one he loved. The one who would never love him back. No one loved Nico. At least, that's what Nico thought. Nico usually didn't pay any attention to the campfire stories, and sometimes he wasn't even there, but this time, the campers were talking about the fallen heroes and how they died. Nico wanted to listen because he had never been told what truly happened to Bianca. 'Maybe,' Nico thought, 'I can handle hearing about her death,'  "Hey, Percy! Wasn't there some girl named Bianca? I thought she had died when she was on a quest with you," Jason's voice called.  'Oh, so Bianca's just some girl,' Nico thought."Annabeth, Grover, and I were going on a quest to find these two powerful demigods," Percy began. Nico already knew where the story was going, but he thought he could handle it.

Eventually, Percy got to Bianca's death. Nico snapped. He couldn't take it! Percy talked about her death like it was all fine. It's not fine. Nico quickly got up, kicking Will in the process. 'Great, even more reason for him to not like me,' Nico thought. Even though Nico had never approached Will before, he thought Will would hate him. Nico just started running. The cold bit at his face, and he stubbed his toe on a rock. He knew he needed to get back to his cabin before his anger and sadness overflowed and he released an army of the dead.

When Nico reached his cabin, he swung open the huge black door.He rushed inside, slamming the door behind him. Nico ran into the tiled bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. He grabbed the small, rusty, white box in the corner and opened it. In it were an assortment of razor blades and other sharp objects Nico could use to cut himself. Most of them were bloodstained. Nico didn't bother to close the door. He rolled up his sleeves.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he began to cut himself. One cut. Two cuts. Three cuts. Suddenly, the door to his cabin opened. Nico yelped and threw the razor blade down. Too late. Will Solace walked in with a sad look on his face. His blue eyes were glazed over like he was about to cry. His blonde hair was messy. Will slowly approached Nico. "Don't touch me," Nico exclaimed. Will flinched, hurt by Nico's reaction. Will sat down next to Nico and rubbed small circles on his back. Nico knew Will was only pretending to care, or he thought that Will didn't care.

"Why the fuck are you pretending to care about me, Will," Nico demanded. Will looked at Nico. Will was hurt by the comment. "Nico, I do care. I care about you and I want you to stop," Will said softly. "You wouldn't know what it's like to cut, Will!" "I do know, Nico," Will said as he rolled up his sleeve. Will's arm was covered with barely visible light pink scars. Nico gasped at the sight.

Will would never do this. He was happy. He was a son of Apollo. They were supposed to always be happy! "W-why," Nico stuttered. "Nico, when I heal people, their wounds don't just disappear. It comes with a price. I feel the pain that they feel, and if they are sad, I feel that sadness," Will said as he moved some hair away from Nico's eyes. "I-I didn't know that. I'm sorry," Nico said.

"Don't be, Neeks. Let me help you. Let's get those cuts healed," Will said. He reached out to grab Nico's arm, but Nico pulled away. "You are not healing me." "Why, because it'll hurt me," Will asked. Nico nodded his head. "It's fine, Nico. I've learned to take it. Besides, I enjoy healing," Will stated. Nico reluctantly allowed Will to heal his arm.

The cuts slowly disappeared. They didn't leave any scars. Nico hated that he had all of these ugly scars. As those thoughts clogged his head, his eyelids began to grow heavy. He laid his head on Will's chest and closed his eyes. Will smiled. 'Nico is so adorable,'  Will thought. He picked Nico up bridal style. With that, he walked out of the small bathroom and into the bedrooms. He gently laid Nico on a bed and returned to the bathroom. There was a little blood on the floor.

Will grabbed some toilet paper and wiped the blood up. He then opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the box of razor blades. Will walked back into the beds. Nico was so cute when he slept. He curled up and put his hands under his head like an angel.  
Will laid down next to Nico and wrapped his arms around him and he kissed Nico on the forehead. Will quickly fell asleep with Nico. They lay there cuddled up to each other for God knows how long. Neither of them wanted to wake up. They loved to be in each other's arms.

 

Guys, criticize me in the comments! Don't be shy! In fact, be harsh. It's the only way I'll improve.


End file.
